Happy Endings
by sonicstardust
Summary: It was quiet. Very quiet. Though the day's case had been resolved, there was something else plaguing Officer Ziva David's thoughts. Something hadn't been resolved. TIVA drabble! What I hope will happen in some way or another!


_A/N: My first Tiva story that's not somewhat AUish!! YAY!! Please tell me how you like it. It's pretty much what I hope will happen on the show, if not this way, then SOME other way!_

_xxx_

_-Kait_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or have any affiliation with NCIS or it's creators. Pooey._

**Happy Endings**

It was quiet. Very quiet. Though the day's case had been resolved, there was something else plaguing Officer Ziva David's thoughts. Something hadn't been resolved.

Anthony DiNozzo reclined at his desk lazily, immersed in reading the case folder in his hand. He only paused to yawn and stretch for a moment, but then realized he wasn't alone in the office.

"Go home Ziva," he groaned, "paperwork can wait until tomorrow." Tony checked the time on his cell phone, then snapped it shut dramatically. "It's pretty late." he commented.

Ziva dropped the magazine she'd been pretending to read onto her desk with a sigh. "I don't want to."

Tony closed his folder and took his feet off his desk. "'Don't want to' what? Go home, or wait 'til tomorrow?"

She chose not to answer, but instead pushed back from her desk, got up, and crossed to stand in front of him.

Thinking she was about to chew him out over something, Tony chuckled wryly, "What'd I do?" he asked, putting up his hands defensively.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm returning your pen." she placed the writing instrument on his desk gingerly and returned to get her coat from the back of her chair. "Good night, Tony."

He looked confused as she swept out of the bullpen, but replied. "'Night, Ziva," over his shoulder.

Ziva stopped, watching him quietly. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.

He spun his chair to face her, obviously trying to hard to look innocent. "Yeeeah, why?"

She gave a short unbelieving laugh. "'Why'? Come on DiNozzo, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"Well you don't need to speak your mind for your thoughts to be undeniably clear." she countered, frustration building in her voice.

"Ziva, you're not making any sense."

"The tests!" she blurted out furiously. "All your doctor's appointments, unexplained absences–plus you've been moody and secretive–"

"I am not moody! And hey, chill out, I'm perfectly fine!" he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it wilted under her calculating stare. Why was she so worried? Why was she making things into a big deal? And why...why did he find it so endearing?

"Fine. Keep your secrets. It's not worth worrying about you, DiNozzo." she muttered, turning away, not only to leave, but so that he wouldn't see her eyes grow glassy. Why did he have to be so pig-headed and stubborn? Ziva strode away.

"Hey–Ziva–hey!" he hissed after her, but she didn't stop. "Crap!" Tony sprinted towards the quickly closing elevator doors.

Ziva glared at him as he barely made it through the gap. "Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the ever-inconvenient ringing of his cell phone. Tony ignored it as they stood side by side, their silence awkward and heavy.

Ziva caught his eye. "You gonna get that?"

"Nah. Not important."

"Since when?" Ziva grumbled, impulsively elbowing him–hard.

"Since now." he whimpered, nursing his wound. "Geez woman." he grumbled.

She gave him a sideways glance before reaching over and pulling the emergency stop lever on the wall. The elevator ground to a stop.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Tony asked warily.

"We need to talk." Ziva informed him.

"Aren't we already?" he teased. _Here it comes–the classic scowl, then she'll pretend I didn't say anything and continue her thought._

Ziva didn't make a face at him, or hit him, or any of the things Tony had come to expect from her as initial reactions to his idiocy.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly–_Not in exasperation?_ No, she looked pained, as if she were trying to figure out a complex problem. "Tony," she finally sighed, "remember McGee's book?"

Tony gave a snort of laughter. "How could I for–" noting that Ziva's expression said 'shut up now or I may carry out one of the numerous threats I have made on your life', "yeah. I remember." he muttered.

Ziva seemed like she was struggling to choose her words as she replied, "Well...he may be a better writer than we gave him credit for. It seems he figured _me_ out even before I did."

It dawned on him, what Ziva was trying to say, and why her temper had been so short with him lately. "Ziva, I–" he stammered.

"I know," she said in a solemn, bitter tone, reaching for the elevator switch again, "my story doesn't get to have a happy ending."

He caught her wrist suddenly with one hand, and turned her chin toward him with the other, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"But it could."

Still not seeming to trust, she gave him a questioning look, searching for some sort of answer in his hazel eyes. Then, for the first time that day, Ziva David genuinely smiled. She had found her answer. Eyes don't lie.

"Happy ending?" Tony asked softly, brushing her dark hair away from her face. They were mere inches apart now, all senses on overdrive, and the space between them longing to be filled.

Ziva grinned. "Oh, yes." she assured him, lunging forward into their first _real_ breathtaking kiss.

THE END.


End file.
